Jamila
Jamila (in Japanese: 棲星怪獣 ジャミラ Jamira) is an alien monster in the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in episode 23. The Jamila's episode is considered to be one of the most tragic (the other tragic episode involving Star Bem Gyeron) in Ultraman series, as the monster himself was once a human until he was abandoned by mankind and underwent his hideous transformation into the monster. History ''Ultraman'' Jamila was originally a human astronaut who got lost in a satellite before landing on an alien planet deprived of water and air. No matter how long Jamila waited for his rescue, it never came (not only his home country did absolutely nothing to save him, it covered up his existence and the whole space operation involving him). To survive Jamila's body mutated in accordance to the environment of the planet, turning him into an alien monster. Consumed by nothing but bitterness and hatred against his former home planet, he sought revenge against the science community for abandoning him, Jamila headed to Earth to attack a peace conference between the U.S. and Russia. He was ambushed by the Science Patrol but their weapons had no affect on him and Jamila managed to escape into the forest. The SSSP branch of Paris, instead of acknowledging responsibility of their debacle regarding Jamila, hid Jamila's true identity and ordered Science Patrol that Jamila is nothing more than a Kaiju and it is to be terminated with extreme prejudice: If SP fails and Jamila's truth is out, SSSP Paris will lie that they did not know anything. If SP kills Jamila and truth is out, SSSP Paris will blame it all on SP. The Army later attacked Jamila with flamethrowers, but they had no affect on him. Jamila turned his attention to a nearby village and rampaged through it. Soon after, he attacked the World Peace Conference in Tokyo. Initially some SP members were hesitant to take on Jamila, upon discovering who Jamila was, his previous relation to them and his tragic secret, but the battle had begun beyond their ability to stop. Ultraman soon showed up and the two fought. They were initially evenly matched until Ultraman unleashed the Ultra-Shower on him, allowing him to kill the monster. As Jamila writhed in agony, Ultraman and the Science Patrol realized that he was merely a victim of circumstance and gave him a proper burial, as well as mounted a plaque in his honor. The episode ends with SP member Mitsuhiro Ide (who made it clear to others that they too might be betrayed and suffer the same fate of Jamila) saying: "all victims are alike: only wordings on their tombs are beautiful.". Although Jamila had died, no one knows Jamila's sadness and hatred died with him. Sadly, Jamila would not be the only victim to humanity's ignorance and selfishness. And even after so much time has passed since Jamila's tragic demise, no records of Jamila exists in SSSP's archives. No one in SSSP knows why no records exists in SSSP, and no one wants to mention anything about Jamila. ''Ultraman Taro'' Jamila is seen in a flashback in episode 25 as a part of the Empera Army led by Alien Empera during the Great Ultra War. Trivia *Although not directly stated, it is highly likely Jamira is of French nationality as he was a member of the French SSSP stationed in Paris. *Jamila's roaring in pain is actually a baby's crying very low-pitch, to make the monster sound more tragic. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Amoral